Poison Ivy vs Petey Piranha
Poison Ivy vs Petey Piranha is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninety-eighth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 13! DC vs Super Mario! If you find these in your garden, then A: Run. B: SERIOUSLY, JUST RUN DUDE! It's about to be raining blood and petals. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight "Now then... not everyday we grow a flower in my own garden that I don't ''control..." Ivy mused, as she knelt over the budding Piranha Plant. "Of course... after a few minutes we can easily change that." she continued, as she picked up the plant pot. A shadow then fell over her and a large drip of saliva dropped down on her. "That's... unsettling." she grumbled, as she turned to see Petey looming over her. "My, my... aren't we a challenge?" she smirked. Petey then went to slam his... arm? down on the plant fanatic. "No!" she cried, summoning a vine to catch him. "Fine... I'll cut you back to size!" '''Here we go!' Petey then leapt into the air, and went to squish Ivy, but she was already on the move, and a large, carnivorous plant was waiting for him. It bit down on his foot, and Petey responded with a spit of mud, which decked the plant. Petey then turned to Pamela, who punched the beast's stomach, and then summoned vines to pull back the beast's mouth. Ivy tried to breath poison into his face, but a spit of mud blasted Pamela into the gate. As Ivy went to pick herself up, Petey leaned down and went to engulf her. Lucky for her, several of her children spat projectiles at Petey, forcing the beast to back off. Ivy sprang up, and then directed vines towards the base of the behemoth. Violently shaking, the plant monster forced up a whirlwind, which ripped up many of Pamela's plants and threw her across the garden. Petey chased, headbutting her to the floor, and stunning her. She looked up as the beast went to deliver a killing blow, trying to bite the criminal clean in half. Ivy recovered her bearings, and emitted pheromones at the beast. Petey staggered, waving his arms around and flying to safety and spitting mud at her. Ivy ordered vines to intercept and then snapped them back at Petey, smashing the monster backwards. Petey snarled, and let out a thunderous thumping headbutt. Ivy fell back, but her minion leapt up and spat a projectile before being ripped open by the savage beast. Petey then picked up Ivy, but this was a trap! Ivy's vines shot up and began strangling Petey. The monster grew red and shook violently, and then finally shot up in a cyclone, throwing Ivy, who summoned a vine to save her from her fall and throw her at the monster. She punched it in the back of the head, employing fast punches and kicks and moving, allowing minions to pounce and restrain it. Petey was strung back violently. He thrashed about, before pheromones were breathed right into his face, where he went suddenly very still. Petey's mouth went shut, and Ivy placed a hand on his head. Her vines smoothly wrapped around his arms and his neck. Gently, before violently snapping back, as if it were nothing but kale. Blood spilled to the ground, and Ivy took her planted throne. With her new army of Piranha Plants, she dared Gotham's police and detectives to take her on... The Batmobile sped in, and out exited Batman and Robin. When they saw the army of Piranha Plants, the heroes looked at each other. "Aww fuck that." they said unanimously. They leapt back into the car and sped off. "I ain't becoming plant food." Robin moaned. "I know right? You've seen how those things are in Smash Bros. Get buggered." Bats responded. A cutout of the bat symbol then transitioned the scene to change, as Ivy sat, merely stroking her pets. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Poison Ivy!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:DC Vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario VS DC Comics Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Plant themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Creature' themed DBX Fights Category:Summoner Themed DBX Fights Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights